There is a continuous need for packaging which stores and dispenses pharmaceutical products, such as medications. As children may be attracted to packaging of medications, most pharmaceutical packaging uses a child resistant or child proof feature. Many child resistant features may be found difficult to overcome by the medication's intended user due to limited hand use. Limited hand use may be suffered by elderly individuals or other afflictions which may impact hand use or dexterity, such as arthritis. As such, there is a need for packaging that deters children from accessing the contents contained within the packaging, but yet may be convenient to access for persons having limited use of their hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,540 discloses child resistant packaging intended for pharmaceuticals. The packaging provides for an inner casing that is able to retract within an outer casing. The inner case is provided with a raise edge that engages with a corresponding raised edge located on the inside surface of the outer casing and requires beings depressed to disengage the inner casing from the outer casing. The packaging further includes flaps which will rupture and release fragments of the box is tampered with. There is no disclosure relating to the ease of use of the packaging by an individual with limited hand use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,145 discloses packaging with an inner and outer casing which may be used for carrying objects such as chewing gums comprising nicotine. The packaging includes a means of tamper evidence at a weakening line. To provide child resistant access, the packaging includes a lock member in which a raised edge is located on an outside wall of inner casing which engaged with a raised edge on the inside of the outer casing. To disengage the inner member from the outer member, the raised edge of the inner member is depressed thereby loosening engagement with the outer casing. There is no disclosure relating to the ease of use of the packaging by an individual with limited hand use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,290 discloses packaging formed of a single blank having an outer contour unit and an inner contour unit suitable for retaining pharmaceuticals, such as pills. The inner contour unit may be displaced within the outer contour unit by a connecting folding tab capable of either folding a stretching. The material contained within the packaging may be removed from a removal opening in the inner contour unit. There is no teaching provided for tamper proofing the packaging or making the packaging child resistant.
There remains a need for packaging which is child resistant, to deter children from accessing the contents within the packaging, and simple enough to use for an individual with limited hand use. There remains a need from packaging that can be constructed from as few products as possible. There remains a need for packaging which may initially be formed in a flat, one-dimensional configuration and then formed into a three-dimensional configuration.